To Drink With A Stranger
by In The Arms Of A Stranger
Summary: Hidden within the busy streets of downtown Konoha, Eden Hall awaits, beckoning the few chosen one’s into its shadowy depths. Sakura Haruno, a young bartender prodigy, finds herself observing a rather interesting little flower.  Slight Yuri


Hello everyone! By using the plot from "Bartender" and the characters from "Naruto", I have created this small fic. Please no flammies, I don't care if you're a Sakura or Sasuke hater, I don't wanna hear it. There are small hints of Yuri within the fic, and perhaps if I ever decide to do another chapter on it, I'll make the Yuri more noticeable... or at least get Anko smashed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pardon the abruptness, but do you like spirits_

_That single glass of beer after a bath..._

_You raise your head and cooled glass and all at once... Drink it down._

_However, the method for enjoying spirits is different for each person._

_Talking with friends..._

_Whispering with a lover..._

_And tipping one's glass alone while deep in thought._

_Such a place where all people gather... a bar._

_Spirits gave birth to a story... and the story creates your drink._

_That is the beginning of the mystery that stands secretly in a quiet corner of Konoha, Eden Hall_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The ice cubes clinked silently against the bottom of the glass as they slipped from off the chilled metal scooper, a thin layer of mist creeping its way up the cup's glassy sides. With a jigger pinched in between her index and middle finger, she measured out the gin, green Chartreuse, and sweet Vermouth accurately, pausing to tip in a dash of orange bitters. Sliding the used jigger to one side, she made a mental note to clean it before serving the next patron.

Lazily; she snatched up one of the many long stemmed metal spoons from out the stainless-steel container, twirling it expertly between her fingers before dipping it into the glass, stirring the ice and liquor gently for several seconds. She tapped the spoon delicately upon the glasses rim before abandoning it beside the jigger, fingers tightening upon the metal strainer. Tilting the glass to one side, she placed the strainer over top it and poured the liquid into a thin stemmed cocktail glass, leaving the ice trapped within the old. As a final touch she dropped a plump little cherry into the drink, a grin cracking across her lips as she slid it across the counter.

"Your Bijou, ma'am..." She flashed a quick smile at the pretty blond woman before turning her attention towards the newly made pile of dishes, eyes drooping unnoticeably. The quaint little bar was practically empty, the pretty blond sitting beside the counter, and the brooding raven haired man slouched at one of the many tables, being the only inhabitancy other then herself.

A faint hum escaped the tap as it sprang to life, water falling freely from out its nozzle, splattering against the stainless steel bottom. The partially melted ice cubes rattled noisily as she tipped them into the sink, the scolding water making quick work of the frozen chunks.

"Night Sakura..." Her attention shifted away from the dishes at the call of her name, eyes flickering to the side to glance at the raven haired patron. He could have been considered handsome, attractive even, his black dinner jacket folded neatly over top one arm, the cuffs of his white dress shirt undone and folded back to rest high upon his wrists. His hair, while overly long and shaggy, had a glossy sheen to it, and already she couldn't help but ponder over what brand of conditioner he used.

"No problem Sir, have a good night..." She dipped her head in a small bow, a few bothersome strands of straightened pink hair falling to caress her brow. She was dressed neatly in a pristine white dress shirt and black slacks, the shirt tucked evenly into the waist of her pants, cuffs folded back delicately. A black vest was slipped over top the dress shirt, hugging her slim form while accenting her womanly curves in a subtle degree. The collar of her shirt was turned downwards, a dark navy blue tie knotted snuggle around her neck, its tail tucked beneath the vest. And last but not least, her hair, while falling just below her shoulder blades, was pulled up into a high pony tail, a few short strands left free to dance across her brow.

"Come now Sakura... I've told you many times to call me by my name... We've known each other for long enough.." He ran a hand through his hair tiredly before shifting the overly packed leather briefcase to his opposite hand, fingers clenching and unclenching.

"My apologies, Sir. I'll try to remember that from now on." A smile twitched upon the corner of his lips yet never made it fully into view.

"You'd better." She laughed gingerly and tilted her head to the side, called one last good bye as he vanished through the exit. Silence overlapped the as the door slipped fully shut, her eyes fixing upon lone blond sitting at her counter, a blank expression upon her pretty face as she stared into the empty cocktail glass.

She was young, a little too young to be staying out drinking at such a late hour.

The enviable golden locks hung freely down her back, evenly trimmed ends just brushing against the bar stools cushion. She was dressed rather casually, the deep crimson turtleneck sweater hugging her curves and slim form noticeable, the black skirt falling to rest mid leg. She was pretty, probably beautiful...

"Would you like another drink, Ma'am?" She looked up with a start, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Y-yes... thank you..." She shifted to look down at her lap shyly, hands folded neatly together upon counter top. Retrieving the empty cocktail glass, Sakura couldn't help but grin to herself. She must have not gone to bars very often...

"Would you like another Bijou? Or perhaps, a different liqueur?.." She gestured to the wall behind her, its shelves lined neatly with different types of liquor, each with its own specially made bottle.

"Umm... C-can I have the special?" A blush spread across the blonds face, her eyes remaining fixed upon her lap, finding the black material of her skirt rather interesting.

"It would be my honour, Miss..?" The small smile never wavered upon Sakura's lips. 'The Special', also known as 'The Glass of the Gods' was a specialty of sorts, a liqueur best suited for a person's needs.

"Ino!.. My name's Ino..." The blush spread further across her face, eyes peeking up from her lap every so often.

"It's nice to meet you, Ino." Sakura flashed her a quick grin before turning her attention towards the wall of bottles, a hand pressed against her chin. What kind of drink would be perfect for her?... Absinthe was far too strong...And defiantly not a Martini...Ahh...

She grinned to herself, eyes lightening up. Yes, that would do.

Collecting the newly cleaned jigger, she set it to the side of her chosen work station, back once again turned towards the blond as she chosen the correct Ingredience needed to make 'The Special.' Setting the chosen bottles to the side, she set to work.

Measuring the white crème de cacao out carefully into the jigger, she poured it into a pousse cafe glass(1) warily, pausing only to rinse out the jigger before adding the second ingredient, brandy. Repeating the previous action, she rinsed out the jigger thoroughly before adding a tablespoon of light cream. By gently adding each ingredient from densest to least dense, the ingredience did not mix, giving the appearance of colored stripes when viewed from the side.

"Angel's wing." She delicately sat the drink down in front of the woman, grinning at the look of awe upon her face. It was a rather impressive looking drink, almost like a piece of art.

"Wow..." She hesitated at first as she wrapped her fingers around glasses thick stem, bringing it slow up to her lips. Taking a small sip, her eyes closing momentarily, a look of serene spreading across her face, "It's wonderful.."

"Thank you... Ino."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The End...?

Review!!!

(1)**pousse café glass-** Traditionally a sort of narrow, tall cordial glass often to contain a slightly greater volume of liquid than a standard 1 ounce cordial. Pousse Cafes are meant to be sipped one layer at a time, like a chocolate sampler.


End file.
